united_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roboblaze
Roboblaze was a super villain but turned good and became one of the world's greatest superheroes. He can shape shift his arms into whatever weapon or gadget he requires. He is one of the Oboblaze model robots created by Dr. Evilofen. Early Life Roboblaze was created by the evil Doctor Evilofen. His original purpose was to cause trouble in his home town of Dragon City. Roboblaze and his close friend, Mike Johnson were robbing a bank. They succeeded although Roboblaze was captured by Golden Man, a superhero who protected the city from criminals. He was brought to General Anderson, the leader of the military. Once General Anderson had Roboblaze in his custardy, he thought about what they could do if they could persuade Roboblaze to turn good. He began trying to persuade him and eventually Roboblaze agreed to help them. He began helping them by arresting a deadly criminal mastermind called Lukas Schneider. He did this without trouble. Anderson gave a young agent named Volkov to help Roboblaze as his apprentice. Roboblaze's next job was to arrest his old friend Mike Johnson. General Anderson explained how Johnson had lied to Roboblaze and he eventually took the job. He found Johnson where they had planned to meet at this time before Roboblaze was captured. Roboblaze and Agent Volkov immediately arrested him. Johnson revealed that he was working with Doctor Evilofen but he would not say anything else. The next day Roboblaze was on his way to meet General Anderson when he was attacked by Darkoboblaze, another version of Roboblaze but unable to turn good. Roboblaze thought he had defeated him but he was still alive, just too weak to fight back. A few weeks later, Evilofen managed to repair Darkoboblaze. Darkoboblaze then broke Johnson out of Entity Institute, where he was being held. Johnson then joined forces with Darkoboblaze. Not long after becoming partners, Darkoboblaze and Johnson came across a broken cyborg who stated that his mission was to find and destroy Roboblaze. They nicknamed him The Terminator. This is when The Elite Villain Society was formed. Meanwhile Roboblaze and Agent Volkov were searching for leads on Darkoboblaze and Johnson. Roboblaze entered an old laboratory were they had been working on a machine that made more powerful duplicates of whoever was using it. Roboblaze accidentally used the machine on himself creating a clone of himself, Mega Roboblaze. As Roboblaze was originally programed to be evil, Mega Roboblaze did not understand why Roboblaze was good. Roboblaze managed to escape however he could not harm Mega Roboblaze. Mega Roboblaze automatically responded to Evilofen as his leader and was made to join the Elite Villain Society. The Elite Villain Society then felt they had enough members to destroy Roboblaze. Evilofen had finished an army of robots who wore similar baseball caps to the one worn by Johnson. This was the reason Johnson and Evilofen had been contacting each other. Roboblaze eventually met a group of three robots called The Three Brothers of Death. This was a group consisting of Destructor, Inferno and Darkness. They were created by an unknown person to help Roboblaze when he most needed it. Roboblaze decided he needed more help if he would defeat the Elite Villain Society. He finally persuaded Darkghost (who he did not get on well with) to help him. He then met with the rest of the newly formed Scratchers (Digital Man, Ultra Kid, Pixel Pop Kirby and Capped Mario). During the meeting they were ambushed by the Baseball-Cap-Droid Army. Although they were massively outnumbered, the Scratchers defeated the entire army and interrogated their leader until he gave them the location of Mike Johnson. Meanwhile Darkghost noticed The Terminator walking through Northlake. Darkghost blew up a sign outside his base as The Terminator walked past. The Terminator was destroyed by the large explosion from the sign. Once Roboblaze knew Johnson's location he began planning an assassination attempt. Roboblaze and Volkov were ready in different positions outside Quality Baseball Caps, a shop owned by Johnson. They discovered that Johnson had taken lots of city officials hostage. Volkov killed Johnson as Roboblaze stormed the building and destroyed any droids inside with sniper support from Volkov. Roboblaze then freed the hostages: Mayor Williams (the city mayor), Agent X (General Anderson's top agent) and Professor Powell (a military scientist). Roboblaze then received a medal from Mayor Williams for his bravery. Roboblaze used his computer to find the location of one of Darkoboblaze's top secret labs. Roboblaze entered the lab but was captured by Mega Roboblaze. The Three Brothers of death arrived just in time. They used their powers together to create an explosion which damaged Mega Roboblaze but sacrificed themselves in the process. Now Roboblaze was free he entered the control room and confronted Darkoboblaze. Neither could destroy the other. Roboblaze decided to use his self destruct to destroy the entire lab including Darkoboblaze. Both Roboblaze and Darkoboblaze were destroyed. Professor Powell found Roboblaze the following day amongst the wreckage and managed to repair him. Mega Roboblaze healed himself and pulled Darkoboblaze from underneath a broken control panel. He then took him to Evilofen but he was damaged beyond repair. Evilofen's Machines After Roboblaze defeated The Elite Villain Society, Evilofen decided he needed to come up with another plan in order to kill Roboblaze. He had heard about a gang called Death Warriors who were supposedly the most feared gang in Dragon City. The leader of this gang was a man called Deathman. Deathman sent a sniper, Takeout, to kill Roboblaze. Takeout shot Roboblaze from a distance but this bounced off him (as he was made of metal) and hit Takeout. After hearing about this failure from his second in command Theivo, Deathman sent another trained assassin, Stealthy. Stealthy broke into Roboblaze's base and tried to sneak up on him. However Roboblaze saw him coming and killed him. He then traced Stealthy back to the Death Warriors. Him and Volkov found their den and killed Deathman and Theivo. Evilofen's next plan was to send one of the Oboblaze prototypes into Roboblaze's base to free the prisoners who would then attempt to get their revenge on Roboblaze. The Oboblaze Mark 0.5 released one of the prisoners named Element. Roboblaze caught the Oboblaze Mark 0.5 and disabled it before it could free anymore prisoners. Roboblaze then found Element who was hacking his computer. Roboblaze fought Element until he was able to put him back in his cell. Roboblaze decided to visit Northlake. While he was in Northlake he visited the Pego Factory and Baked to a Crisp where he tried some chili crisps. Roboblaze then went to the tavern. While he was at the tavern he met Darkghost who he didn't get on with. However, before they began to fight, Airoboblaze came. He was under instructions from Evilofen to kill Roboblaze and all the ghosts in Northlake. Roboblaze and Darkghost joined forces to fight him. Roboblaze threw the whole packet of chili crisps in his mouth which fried his circuits. Roboblaze and Darkghost then decided to stop being enemies. Evilofen found Mega Roboblaze in the remains of Darkoboblaze's lab. This gave him the idea to create another version of Roboblaze. He created a negative of Roboblaze using the technology which created Mega Roboblaze. He called it Ezalbobor. Evilofen then thought about how Ezalbobor would kill Roboblaze. He created a new element called Evilofen Crystal. This was the most powerful energy source ever created. It gave Ezalbobor the power he would need to defeat Roboblaze. Evilofen then thought about Mega Roboblaze. He didn't have enough time to fix him so he just attached a gun which fired golden bullets to the socket where his missing arm should've been. Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze captured Roboblaze but he tasered them before they could kill him. This gave him time to escape. While he was escaping Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze had a fight with some Baseball Cap Droids over who deserved to kill Roboblaze more. This was no problem for the 2 Oboblazes although it did allow Roboblaze to escape. Ezalbobor found Roboblaze again. This time Volkov shot the Evilofen Crystal from Ezalbobor's chest. This meant he couldn't kill Roboblaze. Meanwhile Technico, a repair droid of Evilofen's fixed Mega Roboblaze. Lukas Schneider was still in prison. One day he managed to get a plane to crash into the wall with his hacking device. He then escaped. He wanted revenge on Roboblaze for putting him in prison. He found him and crashed a plane into him, however it bounced off him. He then tried to make a military plane fire missiles at him but Roboblaze destroyed the plane. He then arrested Schneider again but this time he took his hacking device from him. Evilofen's final plan was to hack the Police Bots. To do this he needed a distraction. He spoke to Robust, another villain. Robust was just finishing his first Termination Bot. Robust sent that as a distraction. Roboblaze defeated it but guessed that it was a distraction. Ezalbobor broke into the Police Station and hacked the Police Bots. Roboblaze went to confront Evilofen while Volkov and Professor Powell went to the Police Station to kill Ezalbobor. Professor Powell gave Volkov one golden bullet so he could kill Ezalbobor. They fought their way through the Police Station until they found Ezalbobor. Volkov shot Ezalbobor but was killed in the process. Professor Powell put the Police Bots back under government control. Roboblaze was talking to Evilofen in his lab. When the Police Bots went back online they immediately arrested Evilofen. Roboblaze then went to the Police Station to find Volkov dying on the floor. In his final moments, Volkov revealed to Roboblaze that he had been Golden Man all along. Specials It was Halloween. Roboblaze, Volkov, Professor Powell and two of Roboblaze's friends, Dracula and Frankenstein, were having a Halloween party. Suddenly they heard a scream. Someone had been murdered. Roboblaze went to General Anderson who told him Transtab, a serial killing ghost, was the murderer. Roboblaze then waited for Transtab to attack him. Just as he was about to attack, Volkov shot a tracking device onto him. He quickly went back into ghost form and got away. Roboblaze followed him to the graveyard. Transtab told his three henchmen, Pumpkin, Ghost and Witch, to kill Roboblaze. However Roboblaze was able to defeat them. Roboblaze then used a vacuum cleaner to kill Transtab. It was the 5th of November. Roboblaze was having a bonfire. he found an old hat and threw it on the fire. This brought Guy Fawkes back to life only this time he had fire powers. He could also not be killed when he wore his hat. Roboblaze had a plan. He and Volkov went to fight him. Roboblaze distracted Guy Fawkes while Volkov shot his hat off. Roboblaze then used a missile launcher to blow up Guy Fawkes. The hat was then destroyed so he may never return. On Christmas Eve night, Santa flew over Roboblaze's base. The defenses shot him down. Roboblaze went to apologize. Santa revealed that Jack Frost had taken over the North Pole, exiled him and jailed his head elf. Roboblaze and Volkov went to the North Pole where they were confronted by Snowman, Jack Frost's body guard. Roboblaze used a lighter to melt him. they then arrested Jack Frost and put him in North Pole Prison where they also freed Head Elf. They had taken back the North Pole. Satan sent Death to turn Jonathan Howler into a werewolf. Every full moon he would transform into a werewolf and try to kill Roboblaze. The next full moon was on Halloween. Roboblaze spoke to General Anderson. General Anderson decided that Roboblaze would act as bait for Jonathan Howler while Agent X would shoot him with silver bullets. This plan worked. Satan had done this as a distraction while he started to put his master plan into action. That Christmas, Jack Frost took over the north pole again. In the morning of Christmas Day, Roboblaze went to ask Mayor Williams if he needed help with his annual speech. On the way there he saw Non-Religious Dude making fun of That Kid because he didn't get any presents. Roboblaze shot Non-Religious Dude because he was annoying. He then went to the North Pole where Santa and Head Elf were outside. They explained what had happened. Roboblaze confronted Jack Frost but was killed as Jack Frost had a laser which fired gold. Roboblaze woke up in hell. Satan was there. Satan then showed him that Transtab was also there. Roboblaze defeated him. Meanwhile zombies were coming from all the graveyards on Vulcan. Zombies began to attack the Military Base and the North Pole. Jack Frost was killed. Jack Frost also woke up in hell. Roboblaze and Jack Frost then realized that Hell was just a computer program. Jack Frost froze Satan where he was while Roboblaze uploaded their souls back to their bodies via the hard drive. They then traced Satan to Dr John Satan. Roboblaze killed him and destroyed his computer. That stopped the zombies from attacking the military base. Roboblaze then let Jack Frost have a head start on him, after all it was Christmas. Roboblaze had saved Christmas again. The Scratchers and United Five There was an evil robot in town. Ultra Kid attempted to fight it but failed. Roboblaze then decided to have a go. However he also failed. Three other superheroes (Digital Man, Capped Mario and Pixel Pop Kirby) had come to see if they could defeat it. The injured Roboblaze stopped them. He said that fighting it alone would just result in them getting injured or killed. That gave Digital Man an idea. They could fight it together. All five of them fought it together and defeated it. They decided to fight together more often. This group became known as The Scratchers. A few years after the assembling of The Scratchers, Roboblaze, Ultra Kid and Pixel Pop Kirby were captured by Bad Guy. Bad Guy locked Roboblaze and Ultra Kid in a prison cell but sold Pixel Pop Kirby to another villain who wished to interrogate him. Roboblaze, Ultra Kid and Nik-Nak Man, who was in the prison cell next to them, escaped. Along with Digital Man, the three of them set up a group called United Five. They did not let Capped Mario join though as they decided he was rubbish. Instead they found another superhero called Man with a Big Dagger who became the fifth member. A few months after the United Five was set up Digital Man retired as he was busy with other things. Roboblaze was promoted to Untied Five Captain. They now had to audition for a new member. Many people entered including Dan 100, Rohan Potter, Lizard Boy, Scar (hoping to use this opportunity to kill Ultra Kid), Darkghost and Galanterstron. In the end Galanterstron was given the job but Darkghost didn't trust him. That night Digital Man was kidnapped and taken to Strat Castle. When Roboblaze was informed about this by General Anderson they immediately began to plan a rescue attempt. However Roboblaze, Ultra Kid, Man with a Big Dagger and Nik-Nak Man were captured. They found themselves talking to Baron von Strat, an evil genius. It was then revealed that Galanterstron was Baron von Strat's right hand man. Baron von Strat's plan was to create an army of Roboblaze clones which he would use to take over both Dragon City and Northlake. Darkghost freed Roboblaze, Digital Man, Man with a Big Dagger, Ultra Kid and Nik-Nak Man once Baron von Strat had gone. Darkghost then went after Baron von Strat and after beating him in a sword fight, killed him. Meanwhile Roboblaze and Man with a Big Dagger went after Galanterstron and together they managed to kill him. Darkghost was made the newest member of United Five. Category:United Five Category:Scratchers Category:Oboblaze